


give me all you've got, daddy

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath, Blowjobs, Child!Harry, Fingering, Harrys like 5, Innocent Harry, Louis is like 31, M/M, Rimming, Underage!Harry, age gap, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a boner while kissing his daddy and his daddy helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me all you've got, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> ♡so the first time I wrote this I accidently deleted this so I had to rewrite it ugh. So I hope you like this, if thus kinda stuff grosses you out than don't read, if you want more fics like this I've written two other ones so check that out. Kudos and comment ♡

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Harry was happily splashing around in the bath, his daddy Louis watching him as he played with his toys. 

Louis tried to push away the inappropriate thoughts he had about his son but fuck it's hard to when his son is so fucking hot. 

"Daddy?" Harry nervously question, "yes baby?" 

"Can you kiss me, I want your tongue in my mouth." Louis happily obliged and kissed Harry stopping off softly, their mouths slotting together, than dragging his tongue across Harrys bottom lip and putting it in Harrys mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss as he sucked on his daddy's tongue greedily. Louis and Harry pulled off for air, Louis smiled at him lustfully as Harry shyly tucked a hair behind his ear. 

Harry gasped, "my penis is really hard!" 

Louis felt the blood run to his cock, "you want daddy to take care of it?"

Harry nodded eagerly and stood out of the bath, his tiny penis reaching up to his belly button. Louis teasingly reached out and squeezed the tip. Harry nearly scream, "daddy do that again! My penis liked that!" 

Louis laughed lightly but shook his head, I've got something better for your penis, baby." 

Louis led Harry to the bathroom and laid him out on the bed, harry squirmed as his father grinned at him. 

"What are you going to do, daddy?" Harry asked innocently, Louis smirked in response. 

"First, I'm going to suck your penis," he licked a strip up the 3 inch cock, harry moaned loudly, "and than I'm going to fuck you." 

Harrys eyes widened, "are we going to have.. sex?" 

Louis didn't respond and instead took Harrys whole penis in his mouth, harry gasped for air and arched his back, his moans of pleasure of filling the room. Louis bobbed his head on his sons dick, popping off when he knew he was going to cum. 

"Daddy! Whyd you stop?" Harry nearly screamed, his pupils blown and his lips bitten red. "Because now we're going to have sex." 

Louis spread Harrys leg and almost moaned when he saw Harrys pretty little hole. Puckered and pink, waiting for his daddy's tongue. 

"Do something!" Harry screamed, breaking Louis out of his daze. Louis plunged his tongue in Harrys hole, lightly grinding against the bed as Harry moaned loudly. He stuck a finger in with his tongue and Harry gasped.

"I feel so good daddy," he moaned out, Louis smirked and put in two more fingers, Harrys legs clamped around his head. He put one more in and scissors around his hole, avoiding his prostate. 

When he deemed him stretched he took out his three fingers, harry hissing at the lost. Louis rolled a condom onto his cock and put a generous amount of lube. Louis sat up and put Harry on his lap, their penises brushing against eachother.

"Ready to feel so good?" Louis asked his son, harry nodded eagerly. 

"Ready!" 

Harry cried out slightly as Louis pushed the head in, the stretch hurt. Louis pushed his whole cock in and remained still until Harrys hole got used to it. Suddenly Louis rocking his hips, hitting Harry's g spot each time. 

"Oh my God daddy harder!" Harry screamed from pleasure, clenching around his daddy. 

"Daddy daddy daddy," harry moaned, Louis slammed his penis in and out, "do you like that, cock slut, huh? Feeling daddy's cock hitting your special spot, you going to cum for daddy?" 

Harry started breathing in faster as his orgasm took over him, his jaw going slack.   
"Daddyyyy" Harry screamed as cum spurted out of his dick. His daddy came shortly after. 

They both laid in bed, limp dicks touching eachother. 

"Don't tell anyone about that, baby. "

"I won't daddy, can you fuck me again?"  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that I know Harry did ;) kudos and comment!


End file.
